Piaro
Captain of the Overgeared Knights Commander of ReidanChapter 311 (as Commander in Chief of Reidan) and 321, later replaced by Chris Commander of the ArmyChapter 727 | Chapter 1059 confirms that he is still responsible for the army |location = |status = |status1 = Marquis of Overgeared Kingdom Duke of Saharan Empire |affiliations = Saharan Empire (former) Red Knights (former) Overgeared Kingdom Overgeared Knights |titles = Great Swordsman One who Became a Legend Killing One of the Seven DukesChapter 1003 Overwhelming the Seven Dukes Chapter 1040 |skills = |class_skills = 1st Style, Sowing 2nd Style, Super Growth 3rd Style, Watermill 4th Style, Plow the Field 5th Style, Harvest 6th Style, Flailing 7th Style, Polishing 8th Style, Polishing Rice Peak Style, Pounding Mortar Hidden Style, Sprinkling Pesticides Hidden Style, Sweet Potato Battering Natural State Fated to Perish Splitting the SkyChapter 730 Farmer's Provocation Skillchapter 729 |other_skills = |former_skills = Trap Installation Empire's Swordsmanship Overwhelming Empire's Military Tactics Great Swordsman's Enlightenment Supreme Swordsmanship |equipment = |mount = |drops = |mention = Chapter 36 |novel = Chapter 37 }} Introduction Piaro was once the strongest knight of the Saharan Empire. He was originally a knight captain, but he was framed as a traitor and hid in Kesan Canyon. Misunderstandings * Grid had met Piaro deep inside Kesan Canyon and had mistaken him for a beggar who would beg for money.Chapter 80 Story Chatper 37 Piaro was hiding in Kesan Canyon when Euphemina received a quest from Asmophel to defeat him. During the encounter, Euphemina used dozens of top-level skills shattering the cave Piaro was in. However, he crawled out from the remnants of the cave relatively unscathed. Piaro was about to use his ultimate skill, Fated to Perish, when Euphemina used a skill causing him to fall into a hallucination. However, she was unable to finish him off having reached her physical and mental limits after using an excessive amount of force during a short period of time. Shortly afterward, Piaro woke up from his hallucination but Euphemina was gone. Chapter 75 Piaro was observing Grid fighting a Canyon Spider, judging he had poor skills but had a rapid growth rate, having potential beyond imagination. Piaro needed someone to get rid of Asmophel, and he was convinced that Grid was the person he wanted. Chapter 80 After Grid learned Pagma's Swordsmanship in Loran Falls, Piaro approached him who he mistook as a beggar. Grid had tried to ignore him but when Piaro killed a group of mermen easily, he realized that Piaro was no ordinary beggar. Piaro then asked for his help and a quest popped up. But Grid refused him knowing that the distance was far and the enemy was strong. Piaro tried to force him but then stopped and told Grid, that if he was willing to help later, come back and see him. Chapter 208-209 Before going to Reidan, Grid went to Kesan Canyon to see Piaro to make him his knight. He called out to Piaro in Loran Falls but Piaro did not recognize him. Grid cut to the chase and asked Piaro to be his knight. Grid introduced himself as Pagma's Descendant and Duke of Eternal Kingdom. Piaro couldn't believe him and fought him to check if he was qualified. In the end, Piaro admitted defeat even though Grid was holding back to avoid killing him. But he still refused to become Grid's knight because he promised to never swear allegiance to anyone again. After realizing that Grid was the person he met a year and a half ago, Grid proposed to get revenge for him and suggested to stay in Reidan as guest and train there to become a Sword Saint. Piaro had no choice but to accept Grid’s proposal. Chapter 210-211 Chapter 214-__ Relationships Beniyaru chapter 1121 Notes * Free Farming 7th & 8th Style seem to be both Polishing. * have accepted Piaro as a subordinate. The effect of Reidan’s barracks will increase by 30%. The probability of a good harvest will increase by 100%. * Piaro Piaro can lead a total of 50 knights. Piaro’s knights will have their physical attack power increased by 10%, attack speed by 3% and movement speed by 5%. The effect is permanent as long as the person belongs to the knights division. Knights Division’s Passive Skills: Increased Health Regeneration (High), Decreased Stamina Consumption (Medium).264 * Chapter 209 Name: Piaro Age: 39 Gender: Male Class: Swordsman/ Hermit Title: Great Swordsman * The closest person to becoming a sword saint in this age. * When a blade type weapon is equipped, attack power will increase by 40% and attack speed by 10%. This effect is applied separately from the Sword Mastery skill effect. Level: 367 Strength: 2,038 Stamina: 1,380 Agility: 1,910 Intelligence: 530 Leadership: 812 Indomitable: 824 Skills: Trap Installation (C+), Empire’s Swordsmanship (B), Overwhelming (A), Empire’s Military Tactics (A+), Great Swordsman’s Enlightenment (S+), Supreme Swordsmanship (SS), Fated to Perish (??). A descendant of a prestigious bloodline in the Saharan Empire, he was born with a natural talent for swordsmanship and military tactics. He joined the knights at a young age and became a captain in only 12 years. In the following 5 years, he succeeded in winning a lot of achievements. However, 2 years ago, he witnessed the liaison between Asmophel and Empress Marie. He was wrongfully branded as an imperial traitor and forced to flee. * Currently, this person is suffering from a severe sickness of the heart. He has lost his original nature and all stats are reduced by 20% from those shown in the status window. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Present NPCs